


caught

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fucking Machines, Humor, Masturbation, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tentacles, getting caught, just jerking off, sort of anyway not really? but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For akinkmeme promptof: Being royal, or part of a royal retinue doesn't mean you get a free pass through puberty. At one stage or another, all our heroes get walked in on while masturbating. I'd prefer if they didn't get caught by each other and instead it was Regis, Clarus, Ignis's uncle etc. The more awkward, the better.





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this prompt on the kinkmeme I was like "this is so far up my alley I can't not write it." :D I put the underage tag on this but there's no underage sex, just teenagers getting caught jerking off in an embarrassing/humorous way, not a sexy way. The +1 is kind of a dubcon scenario.

**********  
1\. Noctis  
**********

It's late in the afternoon, and Noctis is laying in his bed with his homework spread out around him. He's been working on biology, but his eyes are starting to glaze over. He taps his pencil against the side of the book, mind wandering.

When his mind wanders, so does his hand. Rolling onto his side, Noctis reaches between his legs and rubs idly at his cock. He keeps working, managing to fill in the answers to a couple more questions as his body heats up and he breaks out in a light sweat. Eventually, though, his cock demands his full attention, and he drops the pencil and rolls onto his back, opening up his pants and pulling himself out.

Jerking off has become a frequent pastime the last year or so, as his hormones rage with all the fire of a fifteen-year-old boy. He's figured out how to get himself off fast, but sometimes he finds he prefers to take his time about it. It won't be dinnertime for a while, and his homework is done, so he curls his hand loosely around himself and moves it slowly.

He's getting really into it, pressing his head back into the pillows and biting his lip at the sensation, when for the third time this month there's only the warning of a single rap on his door before it swings open. Noctis scrambles and rolls onto his stomach to hide the evidence of what he's been doing, though his dark flush and sweaty face probably give him away.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," the chambermaid says, "I've just come to collect the laundry."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Noctis replies, voice a little strangled. He pretends to focus on his biology homework while she moves around the room, then lets out a sigh of relief when she finally leaves. "I have _got_ to move out of here," he groans.

**********  
2\. Gladio  
**********

Some guys jerk off first thing in the morning, some do it last thing before they go to sleep. Gladio's tried both of those, but even when he does, he still finds himself with a raging hard-on every time he gets home from training. So it's become his routine: wake up, go for a run, eat some breakfast, guard duty with Noctis, then training for the rest of the day until he staggers home on wobbly legs and collapses onto his bed with his hand down his pants.

Today is no exception. Cor worked them all hard in weapons practice, and something about fighting in close quarters with short swords really does the trick for Gladio. The heat of his opponent's body, the clash of steel, the exertion as he pushed his body to the limit -- it all worked him up so much he barely made it through his shower and the walk home. But now he's alone, and he can pull out the magazine he has stashed under his mattress and ogle Miss July's enormous boobs and long, lean legs while he tugs at his cock, finally freed from his sweats.

He's getting close, turning the page from Miss July to Miss August, when--

"GLADDY!!!!!"

The door bangs open and Iris barges in, and Gladio is too shocked for a second to move, but quickly recovers and yanks his blankets across his lap.

Iris screams. "Gladdy I can't believe you were just _doing that_ right here!!!!!"

"In my own bedroom?! Maybe you should knock first!" Gladio retorts, cheeks burning.

"Maybe you should lock your door!" Iris's horror turns into a frown and then a pout. "I just wanted to tell you that I got an A on my math test," she says. "The one you helped me study for?"

"That's great," Gladio says honestly. "Give me five minutes and I'll come down and scoop you some ice cream to celebrate, okay?"

"Okay!" Iris says, smiling again. "And Gladdy?"

"Yeah?"

"We are _never_ talking about this again."

**************  
3\. Lunafreya  
**************

It's late, but Lunafreya can't sleep, not until she's finished reading this chapter. She's read this novel several times over, but this part -- where the adventurous princess and the dashing pirate king finally give in to their passion -- is her favorite. As she reads, she imagines the pirate king, his dark hair blowing in the wind from the remnants of the storm that wrecked his ship on the rocks, his narrow jaw and his high cheekbones, his compact and muscular body dressed all in black. He'd be so handsome, and she wishes she were the princess, initially disguised as a boy to sneak onto the ship, but now in boy's clothes because they're so much more comfortable for adventuring.

Lunafreya rubs her legs together as she reads their intense first kiss, then as they tumble to the sandy beach together, she lets one hand creep under the lacy hem of her nightgown. The princess's clothes come off as Lunafreya tugs her own panties down, and she touches herself when the pirate king touches the princess. She reads and rereads their love scene, fingers moving over her clit as she squeezes her legs together, until finally she's overcome enough to close her eyes and let her climax take her.

Breathing hard, Lunafreya opens her eyes and sees--

"Gentiana?!"

Gentiana's eyes are closed and she wears her inscrutable smile as Lunafreya feels heat rising in her cheeks. She's been covered by her blankets this whole time, but . . . "The girl yearns for a lover's touch," Gentiana says serenely. "It is not a thing of shame."

Lunafreya clears her throat. "All the same," she says, "can you please not surprise me when I'm in bed?"

Gentiana inclines her head. "As the girl desires," she says, and disappears. Lunafreya groans and rolls her face into her pillows.

*************  
4\. Prompto  
*************

Prompto is used to living alone. His parents are gone more than they're home, and he's gotten used to not having to worry about anyone else's comfort but his own.

That's why he doesn't think twice before setting himself up in the living room with his laptop tuned to his favorite porn site for some good old-fashioned self love. He takes his time about it, watching some tentacle hentai as a warmup. It's enough to have him squirming in his seat, but he wants to make this last, so he doesn't touch himself yet. When the video ends, he loads up one of his favorite guilty pleasure videos -- as if all porn wasn't a guilty pleasure to begin with -- of a CGI behemoth completely destroying a particularly pretty young man's ass.

It's not that Prompto fantasizes about being fucked by a monster, but it's not that he _doesn't_ fantasize about being fucked by a monster. One with a really, really big dick. Just the opening scene is enough to make his cock leak, and all it is is the guy telling his friends that if they can't keep him satisfied he'll find someone who can.

The other benefit of living alone is that he can be as noisy as he wants to be, and as he starts jerking himself off in time with the thrusting of the behemoth, he doesn't stop himself from moaning. He's getting so into it he almost misses the click of a key turning in the door.

Almost, but not quite.

Slamming the lid of the laptop shut, he shoves himself back into his sweats and pulls his legs up to hide his erection. He grabs his phone to try to look innocent as his parents walk in the door. "Oh, hi!" he says, trying for chipper and not quite making it. "I didn't expect you guys home tonight!"

"Our last day of meetings got cancelled, so we were able to make it back a little early," his mother says. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard noises in here and your face looks kind of red."

"Fine!" Prompto squeaks. "I was just, uh, watching a scary movie on my phone."

"Why not use the TV?" his father asks. "Kids these days, always using their phones for everything."

"Ha ha, yeah, Dad." Prompto takes a deep breath, then offers to help with the luggage.

********  
5\. Ignis  
********

It's been a long, exhausting day. After taking the last of his final exams, Ignis had gone straight to the Citadel to attend the afternoon council meeting, then picked Noctis up from school, made him dinner, and gone over the council meeting notes with him. Then back to the Citadel for a workout, and finally, _finally_ , back home, where he barely manages to say hello to his uncle before heading straight for the bathroom and drawing himself a nice, hot bath.

It's not something he indulges in often -- normally a bath takes too much time -- but the way his muscles are tight and aching from stress and the effort of training, he just really needs to relax. Ignis strips out of his clothes, then thumbs at his phone to turn on some music before laying it on the counter. The water is hot enough to sting at first as he steps into the tub, but by the time he's slid down to submerge his shoulders, it's a comfortable kind of heat. He soaks for a few minutes, his hair curling and face starting to sweat in the humid air, then ducks his head under to rinse it and begins to wash.

Washing is a stress-relieving activity in and of itself for Ignis. There's something relaxing about the slow slide of the soapy sponge across his arms and legs, something calming about watching soap bubbles drip down his chest and belly when he sits up. The first and second movements of the piano concerto he's listening to pass by as he washes, and when he finishes with the soap and lays back in the tub, the music is just swelling into the third movement. Ignis lets his hand wander down his chest, brushing over his nipples on its way to his belly. He closes his eyes and moves his hand further, closing it around his half-hard cock and stroking it to stiffness.

His hormones are so frequently a distraction from his work, inconveniencing him with dirty thoughts and unexpected erections at the worst times, but he's found that a regular cadence of masturbation helps keep things in check. And besides, it feels good, and he knows that when he's done the last tension will drain from his body.

The water sloshes in the tub as his hand moves faster, an accelerando pacing the piano as it races toward the finale. Ignis breathes harder as his body tightens, the muscles in his abdomen contracting as his hips rock up into his hand, and he spends himself in the water as the music reaches its conclusion. He relaxes back with a groan, hand slipping away under the water, and his head thumps back against the edge of the tub.

The door swings open. "Ignis?" his uncle asks. "Are you alright?"

Ignis squeaks embarrassingly and pulls his legs up to cover himself as much as possible. "Fine!" he says, a little too hastily. "Just taking a bath!"

"Yes, I can see that," he says, turning away to give Ignis some semblance of privacy. "You didn't answer me when I knocked and you've been in here an awfully long time."

"I was just finishing up. If you wouldn't mind . . . ?"

"There's creme brulee waiting for you when you come out. Oh, and Ignis?"

"Yes?" Ignis asks, praying for his uncle's swift exit.

"Do clean out that tub before you go." He winks, then slips out the door, closing it with a decisive click behind him. Ignis groans and drops his face into his hands. Perhaps this bath wasn't so relaxing after all.

***  
+1  
***

Ravus sighs as he strides down the hallway in the depths of Zegnautus Keep. The summons from the Chancellor was delivered by a breathless, red-faced servant -- a clear sign that Ardyn expects to be attended upon immediately.

He reaches Ardyn's room and knocks twice, frowning at the whirring sound coming from within. Hopefully he isn't in the middle of dismantling some poor MT.

"Come in!" Ardyn calls in a singsong voice. Ravus opens the door, steps inside, then freezes, a flush rising brightly on his pale cheeks. Ardyn is reclining on a couch, completely naked, one hand wrapped around his impressively hard cock.

Ravus clears his throat. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"

Ardyn beckons him forward with his free hand, and Ravus notices that there's some kind of machinery running, a cord laid along the length of the couch, leading to . . . is that a _tentacle?_

"Yes, High Commander," Ardyn says, as if he's not getting slowly _fucked in the ass_ by a Magitek tentacle. Ravus swallows hard, tempted to look away but knowing this is a game for Ardyn, and he can't show any signs of weakness. "I'm told you ordered an airship to attend to a rather personal issue regarding your dear sister -- who I may add is a fugitive at the moment." Ravus keeps silent, fixing his eyes on Ardyn's, carefully not looking when the hum of the fucking machine changes pitch. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I brought my sister home to Tenebrae, which is still under our control. I attempted to convince her to cease this foolishness regarding the covenants. This is quite in line with the position of the Emperor, is it not?"

Ardyn does something with his hand, and Ravus can't help his body's natural reaction to look toward the motion. The machine has extended a second tentacle, this one wrapping around the base of Ardyn's cock, and Ardyn is working his hand over the head faster. "You dearly love your sister, don't you, High Commander." It's not a question, so Ravus makes no reply. His flush grows as his slacks start to tighten, involuntarily affected by the scene before him. "Do you think she'd appreciate a device like this one? I could have one specially made for her. Or perhaps you'd rather have one for yourself," Ardyn says, looking pointedly between Ravus's legs.

"Will there be anything else?" Ravus asks tightly, trembling with anger as Ardyn's insinuations.

Ardyn laughs, and the tentacles start to move faster. "That will be all," he says, "unless you'd like to stay for the show?"

Ravus slams the door on his way out. Behind him, there's an escalation of moaning and the hum of the machine, and he turns to stalk back down the hall when suddenly there's a loud _bang!_ and a puff of black smoke leaks out under Ardyn's door. The sound of Ardyn cursing echoes into the hall, and Ravus claps a hand over his mouth to try to muffle the bark of laughter that threatens to escape.

"Quite a show, indeed," he murmurs, smiling as he passes the MTs in their hurry to assist the Chancellor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to misswonderheart, the world's best beta. Also thanks to r3zuri, introductory, and freosan! Find me on tumblr @marmolita!


End file.
